


Story Ideas

by Junipher



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher
Summary: Feel free to use these, if you wish. Just please let me know if you do. :)





	Story Ideas

Lance feels the need to always maintain a cheerfully energetic front while inside he feels no emotions, due to his mother always preferring his energetic twin brother over him, until his brother died. After his brother died, his mother fell into a deep depression. Once Lance tried to act like his brother to cheer her up, which worked. After that, his mother seemed to get better, and then one day she slipped and called him by his brother’s name. She began to do this more and more often, and in order to keep their family at peace, he took on this name. He told his father it was a 'tribute' to his brother. (‘Lance’ was originally his brother’s name; ‘Tristan’ was his name.)

People/the MC thinks that Tristan died, but actually Lance died.


End file.
